full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandra Darke
- Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Darke Pack= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }}Sandra Darke is the older step-sister to Rachel Darke. Member of the Kendo Club of High-Bridge Academy, she had been inadvertently been bitten by her Lycan step-sister and made the second Alpha Female of the Darke Pack, adding her strict and military mind to the fold to bring justice to those who bring evil to her home and to her family. Characteristics *'Name': Sandra Darke *'Codename': Armeiress *'Age': 17-18 *'Hair': Black (in both Forms) *'Eyes': Blue (Red in Lycan) *'Likes': Tea, Geometry, Swordsmanship, Flowers *'Dislikes': Disorder, Peter (formerly), crazy annoying people *'Family': Samuel Darke (father: missing), Kelley Darke (mother), Rachel Darke (adopted sister) Appearance Human Lycan Pack Attire Background Sandra was the first born child to industrialist Samuel Darke and stylist Kelley Darke, and soon became the big sister to an adopted daughter, Rachel Darke. Growing up in a prestige family of high society parents, Sandra was raised to be the leader of her father’s enterprise, and to be better than any man in many fields, receiving a vast education. Sandra was not only raised to be better than men but she was raised to be a man, only realizing she was a girl at the age of five. She was also very ill, only feeling better after a week, and diagnosed with something else. A weak immune system and deteriorating strength, her father hired the best medical experts to help her… but nothing did the trick. When she was 11, they adopted a young girl that had singlehandedly stopped a kidnapper from trying to snatch her away, named Rachel Xander. Sandra was happy to have someone as a friend, but never really showed it due to her strict upbringing. Though this didn’t stop her from spending time with Rachel, but it also began to make her nosy, as she felt the young girl was hiding something from her. On a full moon, Sandra witnessed Rachel transforming; at first she was frightened, butsoon saw that Rachel apparently had her mind in control, and acted like a puppy to her to keep her from freaking out. The two had become closer than ever, as they shared this secret during the full moon. When she was 13, her illness was slowly becoming fatal, nearly eating away at her immune system and bone marrow, as it forced her to be bedridden for the remainder of her life. The doctors said she could give at any time and die. But Rachel wouldn’t let that happen, as that next night, when no one was around, Rachel asked Sandra if she wanted to be bitten; it could save her life and make her stronger as a result of it. Sandra, not wanting to leave Rachel, cried that she wanted to. And with her blessing, Rachel bit Sandra, turning her, and showed her health had gotten better the next morning. Her mother and father called it a miracle at that time, but the sisters smiled, knowing that they had another thing bringing them closer than ever. Though the next full moon, both girls discovered that they were both in fact Alphas, sharing the strength between them and were stronger when they fought alongside oneanother. Now fully restored to health, Sandra was able to do the physical activities she lacked as a child, and allowed herself to grow as a woman. Though she felt some guild for keeping a secret from her parents, she was delighted during the full moon where she and Rachel snuck out to share the night with one another. Her happiness was short lived as some time after, she experienced her first taste of rejection from a boy whom she liked. Due to her status, she only attended public school ten days out of a month, this didn't stop her from liking the boy who sat next to her. On the day of his birthday, while he was inviting his friends to his party, Sandra asked if she could join them. The boy, Jacob Carpenter, rejected her, stating that they did not really know each other well enough and asked why she was pretending to be a nice person. He went on to say that he was unaware that she was a girl. While laughing at her, he claimed that she looked funny wearing a skirt with such short hair and told her to wear pants like she did before her recuperation. Sandra was heartbroken; it had been her first time walking about without crutches and wearing a skirt, she had even put a flower pin in her hair and bought the boy a present. In tears, she poured her heart out to her family butler, Driver Park, who tried to comfort her while driving her home. A few years later, during her first year of high school, after explaining to Driver Park that she was considering appealing to her father to stop making her go to public school, stating that they often bored her, she spotted Jacob Carpenter, whose friend noted that she was pretty. In his attempts to flirt with her, she explains who she was and how they had encountered each other previously. Shocked by the information about her status, he clarifies that he had heard a rumor that a daughter of the YK's Director went to the school not knowing it was her. Only after realizing that she is of high class and financially rich, Jacob asked for her number and invited her to his birthday party the following week. He apologized for his actions in the past, telling her that he did have a crush on her back then which Sandra realized was a lie which sickened her. Angered by him she hit him in the face, which started her belief that men can be cruel. Later on, when Rachel had learned of other werewolves in Washington, the younger sister was determined to get some answers on her family’s past. Sandra was the voice of reason, stating that she might not like the answers, and that she could only transform during the Full Moon, unlike her. However, after her sister’s departure, Rachel breaks the news that she was now able to transform without the full moon, making Sandra happy that her sister was able to overcome what it was that plagued her from doing so. Unfortunately, that was short lived, as Sarah and Red Talon attacked the school in broad daylight, injuring others, but managed to bite a select few students who she sensed had ‘potential’; Ian Williams, Howard Immerson, Jasmine Sooza, Howen Stark, Marcos Sanchez, and the twins, Yaffa and Yadira Ramirez. Realizing that the seven in question would be put into great danger, the girls manage to pull a few strings and have them in an isolated and abandoned hotel once the full moon awakened their change. Helping them to understand what they were wasn’t monstrous but beautiful, the seven manage to calm in their own way. At that time, Lucien showed up, easily overpowering them with his will, stated that he would allow them to be free, if they would kill the Talbot Pack. Not having any choice, the two sisters and seven band together to fight them. However, once defeated and team up with the Talbot Pack, they manage to stop Lucien before he creates a bigger army of Lycans, using the kids as experimental prototypes of sorts. Now recognized as allies, as well as seeing what Rachel sees in Peter, she states that the Darke Pack were now official allies to the Talbots… and embarrassing both Peter and Rachel by giving them her blessing in a marriage between the two. Personality Prideful to say the least, Sandra is extremely intelligent, calculating, patient, while simultaneously unwavering and iron-fisted. Unlike with Peter or the females in his pack, she had no shame in being naked whether in human or lycan form when changing; she claims that her actions in doing this are "utterly pure". Sandra justifies that if one possesses great strength, one must use it justly to protect those who cannot defend themselves, while making sure one does not corrupt or unbalance this ideal. Due to her steadfast convictions, she also possesses a natural charisma and ability to lead others. In spite of her pride, Sandra is shown to be pragmatic and determined, willing to cast aside pride and using whatever means necessary in order to secure victory, even if it threatens her life. When fighting her mother, Sandra noted that her willingness to fight her mother after their father’s disappearance was due to revenge, noting that great causes are born from personal desires. In spite of her behavior at school, Sandra is not heartless. While very harsh and not very willing to tolerate failures, she does care a great deal for their pack; and is as protective of them (in her own hidden ways) as they are to her. As a child, she would always drink Park's tea in order to protect his feelings; despite disliking its bitterness for a long time, she eventually found it delicious. When she reminisces about this to Park, Sandra herself notes that she must have been a kind-hearted girl if she'd gone that far to protect her butler's feelings. She won’t admit it, but Howen becomes the most important person to her, as he somewhat renews her faith in men. Sandra genuinely loved her father and her sister, enough to avenge them by attacking the mother who tried to dispose of them, or of Rachel’s father who tries to use them for his schemes of revenge. Despite her upbringing, Sandra is a bit more open and relatable to others. This is shown when she tries the Twins’ cooking, which some say is too spicy, but she immediately loves it. Sandra is shown that she is really a kind individual who has come to care greatly for her little sister. She also shows a somewhat shy side as she blushes when she sent a selfie to Howen of her in a bikini, thanks to Jasmine and the Twin’s teasing and urging of her. Romance wise, she is rather innocent when it comes to be intimate, as she didn't seem flustered about being naked in front of Howen. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Alpha Female Werewolf' *'Pheromones': Animals are capable of using pheromones to attract mates, but for Sandra, it's much more than that. Physically, Sandra generates and releases powerful pheromones, almost mutant-like, which can alter the chemical balance in the brains of those around her. She can psionically will the pheromones in any direction and manipulate different pheromones simultaneously. Her pheromones have a variety of effects, from controlling simple emotions to inducing personality changes. She can create pheromones that can make a person fear, anger, lust, calm, happiness, or sleep. Sandra is immune to her own powers; whether or not she is immune to pheromones in general is unknown. At first, she had no control over this at all, causing everyone within range to match her moods. When she got older she was about to control it better, able to choose what effect she desired in those proximity to experience. However, wind or wind-based powers can disperse the effects of this ability. Skills *'Physical Prowess': Sandra is accepted as the most powerful fighter of the Academy with almost superhuman physical strength, speed, endurance and reflexes. Her middle-school self, after being bitten, was able to emit a fighting spirit capable of downing 500 men, and she was able to incapacitate Ian Williams despite his superior size, age and with him wearing steel armor. Even when Stark naked, and with her hands restrained, she still had enough skill and power to kill multiple opponents using nothing more than her two pawed toenails. *'High Intelligence': She is also highly intelligent and manipulative as seen by her plan to take down her opponents in the process. *'Swordsmanship and Melee Combat': Sandra highly specializes in melee combat and mostly uses close range weapons. She initially uses a wooden sword, but she upgrades to a murata-tou named Bakuzan when fighting against stronger opponents. *'Firearms': After meeting the Talbot Pack, Maria gives her a M92 Vertec with rubber bullets, and often supplies her with them, as a secondary weapon in spite of the fact that she has yet to learn how to use it. Equipment *'Darke Pack Uniform' *'Utility Belt' *'Bakuzan': Sandra's Katana *'M92 Vertec Gun' Relationships Sandra's Relationships Gallery Sandra Darke, the Raven-Haired Alpha.JPG|The Raven-Haired Alpha Sandra Darke, Casual and Pack Attire.JPG|Human Form Sandrak Darke (Merlyn) Lycan Form and Pack attire.JPG|Lycan Form Lunar Steel Lycans 2.JPG|Alpha Supreme (The combined form of both Rachel & Sandra's Lunar Steel Forms. Sandra splitting into extra armour for Rachel when Magilinked with her.) Voice Actor Carrie Keranen Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Darke Pack